


Unexpected

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cunnilingus, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jack knew was that he couldn't turn her away.</p><p>A story told in three drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> written to Porn Battle XIV prompt: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Sara O'Neill, unexpected

She had showed up unexpectedly, needing him in ways that became more obvious over the course of a hastily thrown together dinner for three. The reasons why weren't discussed; tomorrow would take care of itself. All Jack knew was that he couldn't turn her away, not if it was in his power to give her what she needed. When Daniel nodded assent to his silent query, Jack stood and held a hand out to her, leading her down the hall to a bedroom she'd never seen before, his lover just steps behind them as he leaned in to kiss her.

  


Sara had thought she needed Jack, but when she felt two pairs of hands brushing her bare skin with adoration, she realized that maybe she had come here because she needed them both: Daniel's calm acceptance as much as Jack's strength. She closed her eyes as she felt Daniel gently mouth her nipple at the same time Jack’s tongue parted her labia. She panted beneath them, responding readily to the mixture of Jack's intimate knowledge and Daniel's careful exploration. She stroked Daniel’s hair and propped one leg over Jack’s shoulder as, together, they brought her to her first shuddering orgasm.

  


Daniel rolled the condom on Jack, savoring his hardness. Sara moaned as Daniel's eyes fell on her exposed sex, glistening in the low light. He sat back to watch Jack enter her - slowly, carefully, reverently. He stroked himself as Jack moved in her, feeling his own erection grow even harder as he saw the evidence of her arousal on Jack’s cock. Her breasts moved gently with each gasping breath until she crushed Jack tightly against her as she came. Daniel spilled, his own fingers met by a tangle of Jack’s and Sara’s outstretched hands, his groans met by Jack’s voice.


End file.
